


Feelings without name

by Grey_Missa



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mencion de Adam, No se tagiar help, cap 7, ep 7
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_Missa/pseuds/Grey_Missa
Summary: Haz lo que quieras. Ya no lo miraba.Solo ahora, cuando ya era muy tarde notó como Reki lo evitaba. No sabía cómo describir el vació que sentía... era su preciado amigo, pero también algo más, algo que aún no tenía nombre.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Feelings without name

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, es la primera vez que publico algo. Esto fue resultado de una experimentación y el como pensé que podría sentirse Langa. Sin más, perdón por los tipos, espero disfruten(?.

"Reki"  
  
La figura de Reki alejándose quedo plasmada en su mente, no había podido hacer nada, las palabras no salían de su boca. El frio y la lluvia pasaron segundo plano, su cerebro solo intentaba descifrar lo que había ocurrido, la situación se había ido de sus manos sin siquiera notarlo. Él solo quería hablarle sobre su decisión respecto a Adam, disculparse y llegar a un acuerdo con Reki, nunca quiso que esto terminara así.  
  
 _ **Romperás tu promesa conmigo, ¿no? Reki lo observaba con una mirada seria... incluso adolorida.**_  
  
Tenía que admitir que se había tomado la promesa a la ligera, creyó que podría arreglarlo conversando. Sabía que Reki se preocupaba por él y por eso se lo había pedido, sin embargo, cuando lo vio tan exaltado, se sorprendió. Sin darse cuenta se había acostumbrado a la calidez que solía emitir, a su sonrisa y su mirada brillante. No esperaba una reacción así y él era quien la había causado. Su pecho se apretaba con cada pensamiento. Su garganta comenzaba a arder.  
  
_**¿Emocionado? Yo... ¡No me emocione nada! Estoy asustado. Sonrió casi irónicamente, una expresión que no le iba para nada...**_  
  
Comenzó a sentir culpa de querer enfrentar a Adam... Egoísmo, eso era. Sin quererlo había ignorado lo afectado que estaba Reki, cayendo en sus sonrisas falsas y en como intentaba ocultar su decaimiento. Era el primer amigo que había hecho desde su llegada a Japón y aun así lo ignoro. Se llevó la mano al pecho, le dolía. Si bien Reki, se mostraba igual de impulsivo a pesar de su lesión, había ocasiones en que parecía ausente.  
  
_**Haz lo que quieras. Ya no lo miraba.**_  
  
Solo ahora, cuando ya era muy tarde notó como Reki lo evitaba. No sabía cómo describir el vació que sentía... era su preciado amigo, pero también algo más, algo que aún no tenía nombre.  
  
_**Ustedes genios locos, pueden patinar entre ustedes tanto como quieran. Lo vio marcharse sin poder decir nada.**_  
  
De repente sintió urgencia por respirar, había estado reteniendo la respiración sin darse cuenta. El aire helado le provocaba una sensación rasposa. Ahora le hacían sentido las reacciones del Reki ante la mención de Adam, la rigidez de su cuerpo, su incomodidad, como evitaba la mirada, casi queriendo ocultarse... Volvió a sentirse consciente de su egoísmo, le dolía admitirlo. Ya no escuchaba la lluvia, solo lo envolvía un ruido sordo.  
  
Era casi irreal pensar cómo se habían reído juntos días atrás, como habían ido juntos al colegio esta mañana, como Reki le había sonreído— _no, no podía llamar a eso una sonrisa, había sido incomoda y falsa._ Le había extrañado que Reki pasara de el en la mañana, ignorándolo por completo, no quería aceptarlo. Era la primera vez que lo veía así, no quiso pensar más allá y se refugió en la idea de que tal vez estaba muy absorto en la idea de una nueva patineta.  
  
El skateboard era la pasión de Reki y ahora sentía que de alguna manera se lo había arrebatado...  
  
_**Yo no puedo seguir. Se sintió estupefacto, jamás espero escuchar esas palabras de Reki**._  
  
Sus palabras lo perseguían... Las gotas de lluvia que se escurrían por su rostro lo despertaron. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado bajo la lluvia, desde su conversación con Reki... _¿Conversación o Pelea?_ No podía deja de temblar, sentía su cuerpo entumecido, tenía escalofríos, frio, culpa, tristeza, impotencia, enojo, todo se entremezclaba. Sentía nauseas. Intento refugiarse en el sonido de la lluvia camino a casa.  
  
Se sentía mal por preocupar a su mamá al llegar a casa. Pensó que encontraría algo de calma luego de una ducha, pero tan pronto como toco su cama, sus pensamientos volvieron a Reki, a su rostro herido, a su voz quebrada... Suspiro mientras se tapaba la cara con su antebrazo. La incertidumbre lo carcomía, podía sentir la ansiedad recorriendo su cuerpo. Quería inscribirse en el torneo, pero con ello solo sentía que se alejaba más de Reki. Volvió a suspirar, pero esta vez más entrecortadamente, esa idea le asustaba... _¿Qué?_   
  
Se sorprendió. Él apreciaba a Reki, sí, pero no había sido consciente de cuanto le afectaba la idea de estar lejos de él. De alguna manera su presencia era magnética, mientras algunos compañeros de clases consideraban a Reki demasiado hablador para su propio bien, a Langa no le molestaba, al contrario, le resultaba cautivador lo apasionado que podía llegar a ser al hablar de aquello que más amaba, el skateboard. Su alegría era contagiosa, verlo expresarse sin preocupación le hacían relajarse y sonreír sin darse cuenta. De cierta manera, le avergonzaba admitir que de las tardes en las que Reki le enseñaba las bases del skate, lo que más apreciaba era su compañía y su calidez.  
  
Comenzaba a sentir la calidez recorrer su cuerpo al recordar esas tardes con Reki...

"Pero ahora no son más que recuerdos." Susurro a la nada al mismo tiempo en que sentía una angustia más grande anudar su garganta. Aún podía escuchar la lluvia a través de su ventana, el ruido lo incomodaba, con el golpeteo escuchaba a Reki una vez más...  
  
_**Haz lo que quieras.**_  
  
 _ **Yo no puedo seguir.**_


End file.
